


When You Least Expect It.

by Raelynn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelynn/pseuds/Raelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "The Occasional Top-Up" challenge to flesh out all the ways Janine would continue to get revenge on Sherlock for his abominable behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Least Expect It.

The key to revenge, of course, is to wait until the object of your ire has forgotten to be on the lookout. It had been almost a year since the famed “Seven Times A Night In Baker Street” headlines, and life for Sherlock had returned to normal - or at least the “new” normal, what with John and Mary living in their flat across town with his goddaughter Jenna. 

But Janine was never one to leave well enough alone…

“Sherlock, do you think this is a good idea? I have to say I’m a little nervous.” Molly Hooper pulled down on the hem of the very short dress Sherlock had had delivered to her house the previous afternoon. “Can’t Mary help you?”

“No one is going to believe I’m dating Mary Watson.” said Sherlock, casting a glance over his shoulder. He went back to fixing his tie in front of the mirror in his bedroom.

Molly rolled her eyes, standing in the doorway. “No one’s going to believe you’re dating ME, either.” she grumbled, and made her way back out into the lounge of 221B. She didn’t mind helping Sherlock investigate cases, but going undercover as his date? She glanced down at the dress again. It was sleek, and black, and not at all her usual taste. She wondered why Sherlock had picked this particular dress.

“The suspect probably has a thing for tiny, slinky women,” she said aloud, walking over to the windows of the flat.

“It’s a nice dress.” announced Sherlock from the doorway. “You look fine, Molly. Is the car here yet?”

Molly glanced down to the street. “No.”

Sherlock pulled out his phone, furiously texting. “My brother is usually better about being punctual.”

Molly narrowed her eyes. “Is Mycroft coming?”

Sherlock shook his head. “No, but he’s sending the car for us.” He put his phone back into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and reached for the doorknob. “Let’s wait downstairs.” He swept down the stairs without a second look at Molly, and she fumbled to catch up to him, snagging her bag off the hook and carefully making her way down the stairs in higher heels than she was used to wearing.

The car arrived, three minutes late much to Sherlock’s annoyance, and they slid into the backseat and were whisked off to the restaurant. “Now, Molly,” he said. “We are just having dinner, not investigating a crime. Well, we are. But it can’t look that way. You know what I mean. Just order, eat and act natural. I’ll take care of the deducing. I just need an excuse to be there.”

“Well, I’m so thrilled I could be your excuse, Sherlock.” sighed Molly, turning to stare out the window at the London twilight. 

They were seated at the restaurant immediately, and Molly ordered a bottle of wine for the two of them. Sipping on a lovely red, she looked over the menu. “Have you eaten here before, Sherlock? What’s good?”

Sherlock shrugged. “It’s food. I’m getting the salmon.”

Molly laughed. “You’re not going to eat anyway, are you? It’s a case.”

“I have to eat, because it’s not supposed to be a case. Shush.”

Molly smiled and glanced back over the menu. “I think I’m going to go with the tilapia. Fish sounds good tonight.”

They were halfway through their main course when it happened. Sherlock was telling Molly about a case he’d had a few months ago, and she was listening with rapt attention. They had pretty much forgotten everyone around them, laughing about the mistakes he and John had in their attempt to find an art thief, when suddenly Sherlock felt a tug on his shirt sleeve.

He looked over to see a small boy, eight or nine years old, standing beside him at the table. “Yes?” he asked, assuming it was a “fan” looking for an autograph.

“Daddy, why haven’t you come to see me? It’s been EVER so long!” the little boy’s lower lip quavered, on the verge of tears.

Sherlock froze, staring down at the boy. People at several neighboring tables had taken notice of the scene, and Molly’s mouth was open in a perfect “O”, watching events unfold in front of her.

“Little boy, I have no idea who you are, but you are not my son.” said Sherlock, pulling his sleeve out of the little boy’s grasp.

The little boy’s face fell, and he rubbed at his eyes. “Mommy said you’d say that. Why won’t you love me, Daddy?”

Sherlock stared at him a little longer, then turned to look at the crowd watching him. His eyes landed on a familiar brunette at the back of the restaurant. He frowned.

“Janine.” he said simply, standing and dropping his napkin onto his chair. He took the boy by the arm and marched through the restaurant, every set of eyes on him. 

Janine stood leaning against the wall near the door to the kitchen, laughing behind one hand. The little boy saw her and ran over to her. “Did I do a good job, Auntie Janine? I almost cried! I tried really hard!”

“Janine.” said Sherlock, stepping in front of her. “I should have known you were behind this.”

Janine grinned, “It’s been a while, Sherlock Holmes. Didn’t want you to think I’d forgotten about you. My nephew is a very good actor, don’t you think?” The little boy grinned up at them.

“I am on a DATE!” he said. “And you cause a scene?”

“Best time, really.” she said, laughing again. “Oh, hello Molly.” she said, looking around Sherlock. Molly stepped up next to Sherlock.

“You remember Janine.” said Sherlock. “And this is her nephew, apparently.”

Molly looked from Janine to Sherlock and started laughing. “Oh, Sherlock. You probably still deserve that for what you put Janine through.” She grinned at Janine, who winked at her.

“Can’t wait to see the papers tomorrow!” said Janine, turning and pulling her nephew into the kitchen and out of the reach of Sherlock.

Sherlock turned to Molly. “You think this is funny?”

Molly tried to wipe the smile off of her face. “A bit, yeah.”

Sherlock shook his head, and turned to walk back to the table. “I really, really regret what I did to her. Mostly because she is NEVER going to let me forget it.”

“She’ll get bored eventually.” said Molly, taking her seat.

“Eventually.” sighed Sherlock, taking a bit of his salmon. “But not anytime soon.”


End file.
